


Norwegian Wood

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's curiosity about some of Jensen's answers in the article get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norwegian Wood

**Author's Note:**

> My very first J-Squared, written in comments for [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/) and also my very first NC-17 rated slash fic. Beta-ed by the loverly [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=moonfairyime)[**moonfairyime**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=moonfairyime). My most sincere apologies to The Beatles in using their song title for this little bit of porn. Inspired by [this article](http://community.livejournal.com/entirelyjensen/114410.html).

Jensen was laying on his bed, idly flipping through the Norwegian channels - man, and he had thought _American_ TV was weird - and Jared was rooting through the mini-bar.

Suddenly, Jared flopped on the bed, tiny little bottles of liquor clinking delicately in his huge hands. "Dude, is it true?"

Jen looked at Jared and quirked an eyebrow. "Is what true? You'll have to start at the beginning, Jare. I have trouble following you at the best of times."

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes as he opened a tiny bottle of Absolut and downed it in one quick swallow. A tiny droplet clung to his upper lip. "Is it true you've never made out?"

Jensen was distracted by the drop of vodka. He forced himself to look into Jared's eyes and cupped his hand around his nape. Jensen pulled Jared into him so he could lick the drop away, before tracing Jared's lips with his tongue.

Jensen stopped long enough to breathe against Jared's lips, "Maybe. You wanna help me make it false?"

Jared's pupils were blown out, his eyes dark and he panted against Jen's lips.

"Jen are you-is this what you really want?" Jared clutched at Jensen's bicep, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise.

Jen licked Jared's bottom lip, once. "Yeah, Jared. It is."

Pulled him in, kissed him, his mouth hot and wide-open against Jared's. Those gorgeous lips pressing, bruising his and Jared found himself whimpering into the kiss.

Jen pulled him in and rubbed his thumb along Jared's swollen bottom lip. Jared swallowed and took a deep breath before pulling Jensen back into him for another tongue-dueling, drugging kiss.

Jensen whined, just fucking whined, in his throat and the next thing Jared knew, Jensen was straddling him, his hands cupping his face. Jared moaned into the kiss, losing what little control he had over the moment to Jensen as Jensen rocked his erect cock into Jared's. Even through two layers of both underwear and denim, it was enough to make Jensen moan Jared's name into his mouth and Jared almost come in his damn pants.

Jared ran his hands down over Jen's stomach, till he reached the hem of his tee shirt, shoving it up and over his head. They separated for only a moment, the television long forgotten in the background as they stared into each others eyes, before Jensen moaned and dove back in, his tongue doing wicked things to Jared's.

Jared ran his hands up and down Jensen's bare stomach and chest, exploring each hollow and ridge. He was hard muscle under warm skin and Jared wanted nothing more than to follow the path of his hands with his tongue, to find out what he tasted like.

But that would have to wait, as Jensen was diligently undoing Jared's 'Texas' belt buckle and the buttons on his jeans. He pulled back, lips shiny with Jared's spit and swollen red.

"Jared... man, you sure this is okay? Because I'm not gonna be able to stop if we go any further." Jensen murmured, running a thumb over the ridge of Jared's collar bone through his shirt.

Jared's answer was to slide a hand down to his jeans and pull down the zipper.

Jensen's eyes got wide, pupils blown and he let out a breath before leaning forward, kissing and licking at Jared's throat. "Oh, thank god..."

Jensen's hand worked its way through the slit in Jared's boxers and wrapped around his cock. Jared clutched at Jen's back and his neck, desperately needing something to hold onto as Jen started up a hard, fast pace with his hand.

Jensen sucked hard at Jared's pulse point, hard enough to leave a red mark that come morning would be a noticeable hickey. He kissed his way over Jared's jaw and found his mouth again, licking his way inside as his hand continued to pump Jared's cock.

Jared grunted into the kiss, hips thrusting into Jen's hand. Chest heaving, he pulled back to whisper raggedly against Jensen's lips. "I'm gonna... oh Jesus Fucking Christ... I'm gonna come, Jen..."

Jen cupped Jared's jaw with the hand that wasn't pumping his dick and stroked. Jensen nipped at his lips before kissing him, short and hot. "Come on, Jare. Come for me. Come all over my hand, want it so bad, come on..."

Just like that, Jared came. Harder than he could ever really remember coming in his life, all the while Jensen murmuring in a rough voice how hot he was, how hard he made him.

Jared finally came back to himself, panting, with an aroused Jensen sitting in his lap, come drying on his tee shirt and the front of his jeans.

He cupped Jen's face and kissed him softly. "Your turn."

Jared nudged Jensen back far enough that he could wriggle his hand down between them, finding Jensen's belt buckle by feel alone. Jensen pressed his face into the side of Jared's, his hot breath ruffling Jared's hair and warming his temple. He clutched at Jared's shoulder when he managed to get the buckle and his button fly undone, his hand slipping inside to find nothing but humid heat and Jen.

Jensen stuttered over a sound that might have been Jared's name, might've been something else when Jared's large hand wrapped around his cock. Jared tugged at Jensen's shoulder until he shifted back so Jared could get his lips on his, teeth nipping and tongue thrusting. He stroked hard and fast, knowing Jen had to be close. Jensen's hand scrabbled at Jared's shoulders and his hips bucked as he panted and sighed in his lap.

Jared continued to lick and suck at and in Jensen's mouth, hand still slipping over Jen's cock in a relentless rhythm, pre-come slicking the shaft. He ran his thumb over the head on each down stroke, causing a shiver to rip through Jensen.

"J-Jared, oh fuck... I'm gonna..." Jensen stuttered out, moments before Jared felt him tighten up and seconds before he felt Jen's hot come splatter all over his hand. Jensen breathed out, hard, almost a whimper and shuddered against Jared, collapsing and burying his face in Jared's neck.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and rolled till they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Jensen still seemed a bit out of it, post-orgasm, and Jared found himself just stroking a hand down his bare, sweaty back.

Jen finally roused himself to open his eyes, still a little breathless. He smiled at Jared, looking well fucked and sated. "Hey," he whispered, his rosy lips forming a lazy smile.

"Hey yourself," Jared found himself whispering back.

Jensen leaned up enough to claim Jared's mouth with his again, a quick, dirty kiss. Jensen pulled back, licking his lips.

"Think that went above and beyond making out, Padalecki. But I'll take it."


End file.
